


Dearest A.Ham (Goodbye)

by ClassicLitLover



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Past Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicLitLover/pseuds/ClassicLitLover
Summary: Laurens's last letter to Hamilton.





	Dearest A.Ham (Goodbye)

Dearest A.Ham, 

You didn't hear the things my father said  
He slapped me hard and now he wishes me dead  
Took my quill and ink so this letter will be penned later instead  
But for now, my closest friend,  
I am now writing to you in my head 

Alexander, I'm afraid our little game must end here  
no more  
letters  
or flirting  
or whispering in my ear  
when we think no one  
can hear 

Be devoted to Eliza  
She waits for you  
I'm forgetting everything  
about us and you should too

I'm getting rid of everything until all that anyone can find  
are the fragments of nothing I forgot to erase  
out, out, out  
out of my mind  
I hope my father will be satisfied  
God, does burning the love from my life make him satisfied?

My last words to you  
Alexander Hamilton  
are how much I wish you could be mine  
You say maybe in a different time and place  
But we know  
Even a change of laws couldn't make the world be kind  
This is just like the last time  
My dearest A.Ham,  
this is goodbye.


End file.
